


NeverLand

by Swanregalqueen123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanregalqueen123/pseuds/Swanregalqueen123
Summary: Regina gets Emma pregnant in Neverland, Regina never knows until Emma comes back. Emma and Henry return from New York with their memories still in tact.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in season 3. An alternative universe. Emma and Henry stayed in NY for One MONTH. Not a year.

Emma and Henry were back once again in the small fairytale town and this time it was different from last time. They were both glad they didn't forget about Storybrooke or the rest of their family.

She didn't know how she got pregnant because Neal was still missing, and she sure as hell didn't screw captain hook in never land, but she did have sex one person. Regina.

It wasn't possible for Regina and her to make a child happen unless Emma forgot Regina had a penis but no way in hell she would forget that.

Emma thought back to that night when there were on the island trying to rescue Henry.

She remembered every little detail of that moment when Regina kissed her on the lips or when she bit her neck, sucking her pulse as she ripped off Emma's tank top, leaving Henry's birth mom wanting more.

Flash Back

The brunette ripped off Emma's tank top as she pushed her up against the tree. She attacked her with her delicious lips as she pushed her soft wet tongue in the blonde's mouth.

Emma sucked on Regina's tongue, tasting every second of it and enjoying every second."Fuck", Emma whispered as Regina grabbed Emma's neck and smoothed her tongue against neck, sucking and biting on her pulse.

Emma couldn't find the words to speak because this woman was taking her breath away. Regina moved her hands down gently against Emma's bare stomach until she reached Emma's crotch.

The brunette gave Emma's pussy a tight squeeze, as she cupped it in her hands firmly." You like that", Regina moaned, letting the blonde's head fall against the tree, so she can make wet kisses on her neck.

"Fuck Regina, it feels so good", she moaned in pleasure. Regina bit down hard on Emma's neck before she went down to the ground, unzipping the blondes pants as she gently slipped them off her wonderful body.

"You're so beautiful", Regina was taken by surprise about how extraordinary the blonde's body was. Her body was so perfect.

"Regina, please", Emma moaned. She couldn't take it anymore.Just feeling a small touch on the blonde's body from Regina, makes her go wild.

"If you wish my dear". Regina's hand moved down below Emma's waist, touching every curve on the blonde's body.

She then moved her hand to Emma's bra, making wet kisses between her breast and down to her stomach, causing Emma to moan in pleasure. "Regina please", Emma moaned.

"What do you want", Regina said as she made tiny wet kisses on Emma's neck, as she sucked on Emma's pulse.

"I need you inside me", Emma desperately said, as she cupped Regina's ass cheeks, giving them a tight squeeze. Emma felt like her body was going to tense up every time Regina touches her.

"As you wish darling".

Today was the day she was going to tell everyone the big news. It was Monday afternoon and Emma had invited everyone to break it at Grannies.

Emma was scared enough to tell them that she's pregnant, but she was more afraid of how Regina would act. She would probably assume she cheated on her and that one night meant nothing to Emma, but it it meant the whole world to her.

"So Emma why did you call us here honey. Is there something wrong", Mary-Margaret said. She gave no reply instead she looked at Regina who had fixed her eyes on her

"I have news that I would like to share and I just wanted your full support", Emma implied not taking her eyes off of Regina.

"What ever is we will support you no matter what Emma", David smiled as he took his daughters hand in his own.

Emma gave him a nervous smile before giving them the big news. She opened her red coat revealing her tiny baby pump. It was small enough to hide from everyone else.

"I'm pregnant". Those two words finally slipped out. Regina stormed off quickly out of the dinner not saying a word or not even looking at Emma.

She was so angry at Emma right now, wondering how could she do this to her. Emma had moved on.

"Emma Oh my God I'm so happy for you", Mary Margaret proclaimed, getting up from the booth and leaning over the table to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to beat that guy", David hissed under his breath.

"David", His wife punched his arm as Emma laughed.

"I got to go guys but I will catch up with you later", Emma stated as she exited the diner.

"Bye sweetie", Snow didn't know what she was thinking when she started to run down the street of Storybrooke, leading her feet to Regina's house.

She wanted tell her that it was hers but Regina couldn't have believed her nor did Emma believed it but it happened, and she deserved to know.

Emma finally managed to knock on the brunettes' door after 20 minutes of waiting, she knocked on the door twice.

An extra two minutes past before Regina opened the door. Emma could see Regina had been crying.

"Emma", And she was angry.

"Regina I... you have to let me explain", Emma said quickly feeling Regina about to slam the door on her face.

"Explain what Emma. How could you possibly explain!", Regina hissed out of anger. It was mixed with angst and betrayal.

"Regina please let me explain. I found out I was pregnant after two weeks of being NY", Emma was cut off.

"So you screwed a guy in New York uh. You moved on", Regina whispered sadly.

"No it's not like that. Please you have to believe me.", Emma smiled as she took Regina's hand in her own.

The brunette looked down to Emma holding her hand but quickly let go. "Why should I?", and that she turned around, slamming the door behind her.

"Because it's yours"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma come face to face again.

Emma Swan leaned back on the stool, gripping the handle of her mug. She was still thinking about Regina.The neglect and hate those dark brown eyes filled; it broke her heart in tiny pieces.

Henry doesn't even know, but how would an eleven-year-old boy understand any of this.

What if he rejects the idea and hates Regina even more. Maybe hate her too.

What ifs were running through her head like a train going round and round on the tracks.

She settled her hand on her stomach sadly smiling. "Don't you worry kid, we'll be a family soon".

The noises of people talking came tumbling at her ears. She was so lost in thought that no sound even seemed to exist in her presence except for her thoughts.

"Ruby", she called. The perky brunette came with a big smile on her face.

"What can I get you Em?", Ruby leaned on her elbow a little more.

Emma looked over her shoulder at Regina sitting in the corner with a newspaper in her hands.

She fished out a ten dollar bill from her jeans, slapping it on the counter. "Can you order a salad and black coffee for Regina".

Ruby happily gave a "hmm".

"and don't tell her it's from me", Emma sighed as she got up. She swore she felt Regina's eyes burn onto her back.

The hardest part was not being able to look at Regina because if she did, all hell would break loose, and that pain she was feeling for both of them would get much worse.

She pushed the glass door open taking out her keys. She thought about making an appointment with only to make sure everything was okay.

Before she could even fully put herself in her yellow bug, an angry Regina Mills came stomping at her.

"What the hell is this", she shoved the brown bag in Emma's face and a coffee in the other.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows pushing them down. "Food and coffee", she said knowingly.

"I don't want you ordering things for me. I can pay for myself", she hissed.

"Its called being nice Regina", Emma took a deep breath. She stared down at the floor, forcing out everything she wanted to say. "I feel terrible about what happen yesterday, and I don't want to lose as my friend".

"You thought we were friends", Regina's voice weighed heavily on emotion. Emma pushed up her shoulder blades, hooking her thumbs on either side of her pockets.

"I thought it could be possible", she softly said. Emma was hoping Regina would consider being friends.

Since they knew each other, they have been on a roller coaster of hate, lust, and love.

Regina set the bag on the top of Emma's bug along with the coffee. She pushed her hands up against each other, gently closing her eyes. "Emma I want to believe you. I really do, but it's not possible".

"It is Regina. You are the only one I slept with and that night was magical".

She took her hands into her own, squeezing them. "Regina, I can't do this without you. We need you".

"Oh Emma...you know that I care about you. It's just this does not make sense. I loved you Emma and I want so badly to believe that this baby is mine. I just can't", tears flooded into those beautiful dark brown doe eyes. Her breath tripped over air when she took a long deep breath.

"Tinker bell was helping me find my true love...

Emma looked up at her with wide eyes. "She used pixie dust and it led it straight to him. I never saw his face though, so I think I need to focus on finding him".

Oh no, Emma screamed in her head. True love? No she can't have a true love. Emma is her true love. She took her hands away,

"Oh"

"You are telling me you are having my baby which I think is crazy and you sound like a puppy who has been kicked and all you have to say is oh"

Emma did not know what to say. How can she repeat when Regina does not believe anything she is telling her.

Whoever this guy is will come between her and her true love, and she could not have that.

She got ready to open her car door. "I hope you find him", she whispered.

"Emma", Regina got annoyed. She quickly grabbed the bag and coffee off the car, stepping back, Emma drove away as she drowned her eyes in salty tears.

"Why do I have to be such a bitch", Regina angrily whispered at herself walking over to her Mercedes across the street.

"Mom, is there something you want to tell me?", Emma got home on time to see Henry on the bed with his phone. She shrugged her off her jacket hooking it on the hook.

She grabbed her stretchy sweater acting like she was cold. Emma was not in the mood to explain to Henry she was pregnant. She was surprised she could hide it from him for a month.

"I don't know what you are talking about Henry", she pushed the truth further away the best she could.

"You're lying"

Emma faced him entirely sitting right next to him on the bed. "I'm not lying to you Hen. It's just been tough since we got back".

"We were happy in New York", he confirmed.

"Yes we were"

"Will we ever go back"

"I don't know, but I don't think Regina would like that", she smoothed her fingers down Henry's head. Her son rested his head on her shoulder, feeling comfort.

"I know", he said.

"Will you ever tell me what's going on?"

"I will Henry. It's just this will be hard for you to understand"

"Well when you are ready I will be here for you"

"Thanks Henry", she kissed the side of her head. She loved her son every ounce of her being. She would never trade him for anything, and she was so happy he got his best chance.

In this moment, Regina didn't cross her mind. Henry was her focus and this baby. Emma all but knows his reaction to finding out he was going to have a baby brother or sister would bring light into his light brown eyes.

You wanted a second chapter you got it! And Henry does have his memories back when they came back from New York. I thought I would save the trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gets a strange message from an anonymous person.

Regina massaged her temples hard enough for her fingers to go straight inside her head.It was Sunday morning as she sat in her queen sized bed. The memories of Emma had been haunting her since last night.

She was not sure to choose the path too whoever her true love might be or give Emma a second chance. After all, this guy could be not what she wants nor need.

Regina was watching with her own eyes; her world crumbling down to dust. She wondered why was it so hard to believe Emma was telling the truth. Why does she keep on pushing her away and hurting her?

The regal women composed herself. Wiping away what was left of her suffering off her stone-cold cheeks

If the man with the lion tattoo was here in StoryBrooke, maybe all her troubles would go away.

Maybe not. Regina shut her eyes, considering to do a magic potion to see the truth. Emma's truth.

The next thing she knew she was calling her. "Emma, meet me at my vault in fifteen", she hung up not giving the chance to let her speak.

Nothing makes sense to her. Regina had a chance to be happy, but she ran away because she was afraid.

Afraid that if she did fall in love again she would hurt them or hurt herself. Falling in love again for her was like stepping on pine cones.

The mysterious man Tinker bell tells her she is destined to be with or Emma, the women who so claims to be carrying her child. Of course there was only one way to find out.

Regina shook the tiny bottle, mixing all the ingredients she put together well. Emma came in right on time, mumbling, rubbing her face. "Regina It's 5 AM. What are we doing here?"

Regina placed the bottle on the tall desk. She swallowed forcefully. "You want me to believe you that this baby is mine?"

Emma nudged her head down then looked up. She used body languages to speak a yes, she had trouble speaking right about now. Regina popped the cork out of the bottle. "If you want me to believe you, I need your blood".

"Wouldn't that hurt the baby?", Emma protected her stomach fast. Mother instincts came to surface as she stepped away.

Regina stepped closer and Emma not already being surprised enough, Regina pushed her hand on Emma's belly.

"It won't or I wouldn't have consider doing this"

"I thought you wanted to find your true love". That got Regina backing up.

Emma wanted nothing more for her to be happy. What she wants Regina to see is that maybe that can be happy together.

"He might not be here in StoryBrooke anyways", she said. She flicked her wrist for a small knife in her hand. "Give me your hand".

Emma slowly granted her wish for her finger was poked hard underneath a sharp tip of a blade. Regina quickly dipped the dagger in the potion bottle.

"Are you going to drink that?", horror stuck every inch of the blonde's face.

"Yes, the only way for me to know if you are telling me the truth is to have you inside me".

A sharp gurgle and snort came tumbling out of Emma's mouth. Her shoulder's started to shake uncontrollably. " I'm trying to give you a second chance so please refrain from your dirty mind until you are alone".

Emma stopped laughing, putting on her serious face, Regina Mills sure knew how to scare her. "Okay here I go", the queen tipped the bottle all the way down as the liquid fell through.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel...

Flashes and more flashes suddenly flickered in her head. All the memories of her and Emma were moving forward and back. It was too much though for her.

"Regina", Emma shouted before the brunette almost fell to the ground. She caught in time, moving her to the small bed.

Ten minutes later, "What happened", she moaned. Her head felt like a thousand needs was hitting her over and over."You fainted"

"What", Regina shot up only to have a hot head rush. Emma pushed on the queen's shoulders telling her to take it easy. Regina found it strange that her own magic caused her to faint or was it Emma's.

She was the product of true love. Her magic was too powerful. More powerful to know a queen down. "Take it easy there...so did you see anything. Did you remember?"

Regina shifted her gaze from Emma's hopeful expression. "No I'm sorry", she lied.

Walls built up between her and the mother of her child. Fear got stronger on her beating heart. Regina wanted to say yes. She wanted to say yes, hold Emma in her arms, but she was scared of hurting that child the way she did Henry.

"I don't understand", Emma got up, "I don't understand why is it so hard to believe me", she hysterically shouted. Regina could not bring herself to say anything except.

"I'm sorry", Regina mouthed quietly."You're sorry? Of course, you are", she said. "You are always sorry", she screamed. Regina felt the floor shake beneath her feet when she did. Emma ran out of the vault ignoring Regina yelling at her to come back.

She screwed up again. Those walls were too much for her to carry on, and she didn't know how to break them down.

Emma has walls of her own to. They were the same. Walls up and not letting anyone in. Sooner or later, Emma and Regina will know when they needed each other the entire time. And everything will be okay.

Regina's phone buzzed. She clicked on the message seeing a photo enlarge on her screen. It was a picture of a man with a lion tattoo. She checked who sent it; blocked number it read. Regina wondered if this was Tinker Bell's doing. High doubtful.

Or maybe not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back to the day Emma found out she is pregnant.

Emma flipped the omelet onto the plate, swinging her hips to the beat of Bob Marley. "You ready for school kid", Emma shouted. She heard a distinct yes down the hall

small footsteps can be heard getting closer and closer. He hopped on the stool putting his backpack on the other. 

Emma slid the plate of eggs and bacon on the counter, "eat up quick"

Henry nodded as he dug in his breakfast, licking his lips coated in salt and oil. "Oh did you get my field trip permission slip signed? If I don't have it I can't go on the field trip". 

"Got it right here kid", she grabbed a piece of paper from her back pocket smiling as she gave it to him. 

"Thanks Ma, I should probably get going", Henry landed on his feet, grabbing his backpack. "Love you", he yelled leaving Emma inside the apartment. 

The door slammed behind, "I love you too kid", she mumbled. Thank goodness, Emma rushed to the bathroom, releasing empty contents in the toilet. 

She was happy not to have puked all over the counter. Emma has been a little out of it considering after saying goodbye to her family.

She more worried for Henry than herself. Emma can always tell when he is lying, although of course why would a young boy want to share his feelings when he doesn't know how.

Yesterday, she thought about getting a pregrancy test, but it was insane. Regina was the only one she slept with in the longest time.

"What the hell happened Regina", Emma sighed. She pushed herself up from her knees, flushing the toilet.

There was only one way to find out. Pee on a stick. Emma wanted more than anything to see her family...it was not possible.

Storybrooke ceased to not exist anymore. There was no way to be sure unless her parents found away. like they always do, she thought. 

Emma could never lie to herself. She knew deep inside that she fell in love with Regina and not having someone was the worst curse imaginable.Emma loved Henry but there family...well they are were gone forever.

She pushed her mind to the day Peter Pan's curse ravished StoryBrooke.

Leroy, in a panic, runs up to the group pointing in the direction the curse is approaching from. "It's here! The curse, it's here! It's coming from all sides! There's no escape"

Neal puts his arms around his worried son's shoulder hugging him close to the side.

"It's not too late. We can still stop it, right? Regina?

"Yes, yes", Regina replied.

"W-what's the price? Gold said there is a price. What is our price?", Emma spoke out of breath.

Regina turned around to face the group. "It's not our price. It's mine".

"What are you talking about

It's what I felt when I... first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most",

Emma turned to look at Henry, who approached forward to stand beside her, squeezing his shoulder's softly. "Henry?", she stared at Regina. 

"I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started".

Mary Margret came to an a relization. "The curse that brought us to StoryBrooke?"

"That created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us.

David joined in. "Breaking the curse destorys the town", it wasn't a question. He knew that was going to happen. 

"It will wend out of existence as though it were never here. And everyone will go back to where they are from. Prevented from ever returning".

She felt her heart break at the sight of Emma and Henry. She wished she could stop this. "We'll go back to the Enchanted Forest?".

"All of us", she looked at her son, "except for Henry. He will stay here because... he was born here.

Emma grabbed him closer to her body not liking where this conversation was leading. "Alone?"

"No, you will take him. Because you're the savior. And you were created to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it.

" I-I don't want to. We'll both go back with everyone".

"That's not an option. I can't be with him. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work", The curse's thunder sounds near in the distance. 

"Emma, you have to go"

Emma faced her Mother and Father, her broken heart was seen in her eyes. "I just found you".

"And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance. For his", Mary nodded at Henry. David comforted his wife as he looked at his daughter. The same expression Emma had on.

"No. N-no. I'm-I'm not... done. I'm the savior, right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings.

That's what Henry always said" Mary Margaret smiles, "happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. Look around you. You've touched the lives of everyone here".

Emma looked around, stopping her eyes at Regina. "But we're a family".

Mary's voice cracked. "Yes, and we always will be. You gave us that".

"You and Henry can be a family. You can get your wish. You can be like everyone else. You can be happy".

"It's time to believe in yourself, Emma. There's time for you to find hope".

Regina reached to tap Emma's hand before taking it into her own. She held it tightly never wanting to let go. "I've known you for some time and all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son. But really... What I want is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice. You have to go.

"Okay", Emma relucantly replied.

Emma tossed her keys and perse on the counter walking steadily to the bathroom. She ripped open the box after slamming the door and locking it.

"Here goes nothing", she made sure to drink a lot of fluids while she was out. Emma slid down her pants, sliding the stick underneath her vagina as she began to pee.

A few minutes later passed on by. She felt like passing out as she flipped the stick over. A bright red plus sign reflected from her pupils. "I'm pregnant with Regina's kid", she whispered horrifyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina meets Robin and Emma and Henry have an emotional moment.

David kissed his wife on the lips, only to admire her appealing figure. Mary went in for another, only to be stopped by their Emma's fake cough.

David laughed with his charming smile. "Sorry Emma. We just we never have a time to relax", he said, preferring to all the Villains and curses.

"I know", Emma chuckled. Definitely something they can all agree on. In the back of her head, a voice kept replaying over and over, to tell her to go back to New York.

"How is everything with the baby?", Mary Margaret reached over the wooden table, grasping her hand. Emma nodded.

"Does Henry know?", David inquired.

Emma distinctively nodded again, "no". She fell to stillness of hushed sounds in her own little world.

"I'm surprised you hid it from him all this long", her mom said.

"Yeah", Emma uttered.

David's mouth half open then fell closed. Henry's timing was always so perfect. "You're pregnant?", Henry felt betrayed.

Emma pushed her chair back, leaving a scuffed racket. "Henry", she tried. David and Mary both shared their eyes down to the table.

"So you tell them, but not your own son?", he said.

"Henry it wasn't like that. I didn't think you would understand"

The boy crossed his arms heaving his small chest. "Who is the father Mom", he popped the M.

David got up as well. "Henry just leave it alone"

"Do you know Grandpa?", he asked in his small innocent voice.

"No I don't, but Emma shouldn't have to be forced to tell us".

Emma wondered his smart ass way of looking at things was from Regina. He sure was acting a lot differently than his own age. He was wise and sweet, Emma had to be proud of that.

Henry's cheeks warmed up at his blonde's mother's hands. "You are the only one who told me remember?", Emma said.

"Yes I know, but you have been lying to me ever since Ma", he backed away, clearly looking pissed.

"First you lied about my Father being dead and now this...what else are you going to lie about?", Henry opened door, bolting out.

"Henry wait", she screamed.

"Let him be...he will go to Regina's for sure", David pulled his daughter in his arms. She rested against his strong chest.

Regina flipped her short sexy mayor hair, fixing her cropped black tank top while walking to the door. She opened it to see Henry. "Oh god Henry", Regina leaned onto her knees hugging him. "I missed you".

"I missed you too", Henry hugged her back. He did miss her very much.

"Come on", Regina pulled him in leading him to the living room sofa. "Would you like something drink".

Henry shook his head, "no mom. I just want to know something", the brunette boy smoothed his hand over his perfectly cut hair.

"Okay Hen, what would you like to know", Regina smiled to the full extent.

He played with his fingers on his lap for a momentarily few seconds until he felt his mother's hand on his head. "You know you can tell me anything", Regina said.

"Emma is pregnant", Henry said. He thought it would be big news to Regina, but the look on her face had nothing written on it, "you know already don't you?"

"She told us the next day after you guys got back", she whispered.

"I don't understand why she kept me in the dark. You can't lie to your son", Henry exaggerated.

"She was trying to protect you Henry"

"From what Mom? From a fetus? She doesn't even want to tell me who the father is"

Regina forced face away from Henry, trying to abandon her guiltless. She should have known Henry would see right through her. He can tell when Regina lying just like Emma.

"Mom do you know something", he questioned.

If she looks at his face she was sure she was going to break and tell him everything. She can understand why he would be mad at Emma. He judged that his blonde mother would tell the truth because Regina only lied to him countless of times, but he never thought it would come from Emma.

Regina has come a long way from being who she is today. A hero. She never wants to jeopardize her relationship with Henry. Regina changed for him, and she was damn proud of herself for choosing the side of good; even if it sometimes it's all lolly pop guild songs.

"Henry...

"You do know! Then they must know", he got up. Regina gently grasped his wrist sitting him back down.

"Your grandparents don't know Henry. She only told me"

Henry raised his right eyebrow. "Why did she only tell you?"

Regina felt like she was going to have a heart attack with all these questions. God damn it her son was so wise and smart...gods sometimes know he can a little shit head.

"Henry I'm afraid this is not something you could understand", she said.

Henry angrily and dramatically got up. "I'm tired everyone lying to me", he growled as he walked towards the front door.

"Henry, I love you, you know that I do, but Emma has the right to tell you when she is ready".

"That's what David said", he quietly mouthed.

"And he's right... Henry I know you believed Emma would be different from what I used to be. We are all human, okay.

Henry nodded, "okay", he wrapped his arms around his brunette mother, sinking in the scent of apples. "I really missed your mom".

"I missed you too Henry so very much", she hugged him with all that she is before breaking it up. "Now go and apologize to Emma".

"Okay", he smiled.

Emma paced back and forth through the small kitchen, her fingers digging into her skin of her hips. "Honey, this cannot be good for the baby", Mary said.

"I know I'm just worried about Henry", Emma's breath shuddered.

"He's with Regina. I'm sure he is fin...

The door opened and Henry walked right in. Emma looked at him, but did not say anything. "I'm going to go see how David is doing with all the sheriff work".

She slipped her arms inside her all light Grey jacket, buttoning it up. "Please don't kill each other", Mary kissed Henry on the cheek before leaving in a hurry.

Henry went over to the couch, sitting down, and waited for his mom. Emma did not butch from her spot in the kitchen. "Mom, I know I been a little...

"Rude", Emma said.

"Yeah that", he flicked his thumb at her like a gun.

Emma moved over to him. "Henry do not understand where this attitude is coming from".

"I know and I'm sorry... I just", he struggled in frustration. Emma grabbed his small hands, kissing them.

"Henry I love you and I know you thought you can trust me to never lie to you. I just didn't know how to tell you because I thought you would be disappointed in me".

Henry gave her a look of crazy. "Why would I ever be disappointed in you?".

"I gave you up Henry because I wasn't ready to take be a Mom. And I don't want you to ever think I would leave you in the dark when this baby is born... I never got the chance to raise you".

Tears of the savior become heavy in her green eyes. "Mom, I forgave you for that", he didn't know he was crying until he rubbed them.

"Because you came into my life. And you helped me build a family, and that let me do things I never thought I could", Henry fell into her arms. She placed her chin on his head, holding his head against her chest.

"I won't ever lie to you again Henry", Emma said.

"I know you won't..I'm so sorry", Henry cuddled her more.

Emma laughed scaring all her tears away. "I forgive you Henry"

"I forgive you too Ma", Henry sighed.

Meanwhile, Regina was still confused on who sent the picture. "Henry?", she said hearing a knock on the door. Regina sat her drink down on the coffee table, pushing her lips tight together.

Regina grabbed the handle and there she was; Tinker Bell. "Uh, what are you doing here?", how did she know where she lived.

Tinker Bell smiled all chipper clapping her hands together. "I found him", Tinker bell extended her arm out bringing the man Regina saw on her phone.

She did not know what to say. Her mouth was glued shut and felt like choking if she did say something.

Robin hid behind his all evil with his fake charmed smile. He gave her a sweet kiss on the back of her hand, "It is finally nice to meet you Regina".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina isn't sure if Fate deciding for her is a good idea. Meanwhile, Emma tells David that she is in love with Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Flash back to the day hook arrived to tell Emma and Henry their family Is back. Emma tells her family that Regina is the one who got her pregnant. and more!

Regina looked up at Granny's clock for the hundredth time. She watched people go in and out of diner for twenty minutes or maybe more considering her head was somewhere else, she did not know if she was doing the right thing.

She met him last night and a part of her tells her to run away and the other part tells her to stay because this can be her happy ending.

Regina was still shaken up that she got Emma Swan, Henry's mother, Snow White's daughter pregnant.

Magic can be unpredictable sometimes. She should have seen this coming. She was afraid of those six words that hid in further back of her mind. All magic comes with a price. What would be the cost of putting a child in the savior?

She was on a roller coaster. Her train of though faded away when her eyes caught Robin and a small boy. She forced a smile at the two of them, getting out of the booth.

“Wow she is pretty papa”, the young boy with curly floppy hair said. He didn't speak up clearly enough for Regina to hear.

Robin returned a smile back at his son nodding in agreement.“Indeed she is. You want to introduce yourself”, he led his son in front of him.

Regina got down to her knees to match his height. At first, he had trouble saying who he is, but it came out, like his words were stuck in his throat.“I'm Roland”, he greeted.

“It's very nice to meet you Roland”, Regina smiled. Robin patted his back pushing him gently towards the booth.

While the boy looked around with curiosity in his light blue eyes, Robin began to talk.“Fate sure can be amazing”, he grinned.

“Sure is”, Regina replied. She leaned back trying to get more comfortable; still nothing would work. She felt she needed to be somewhere else. Although, she did make him promise they can meet here at Granny's to talk, and she never breaks a promise.

“You look very beautiful”, he smiled.

“So do you”, she said.

“I do try to stay devilishly handsome”, he smirked. By listening at his tone he sounded like one of the guy's who liked to talk about themselves.

“Didn't we meet in the enchanted forest?”, Regina moved on.

Robin tapped his lips looking at the wall.“I believe so. It is strange that we finally meet”, he appealed, “I was helping you defeat a strange foe"

“My sister”, she said. She watched Robin's mouth, but her focus was on Emma. The blonde just walked in and all she could look at was her.

Her stomach twisted and turned, her heart was not pumping enough blood, and she wanted so badly to move. Time stood still when they locked eyes.

Everyone vanished and there they were. The last ones on earth in a pitch black room and nothing stood in their way except the surrounding air.

Regina closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of her lover's lips pressing against her own. They were so soft, so tender, and so sensitive, she didn't want to pull away.

“Regina are you alright love”, Robin asked.

The brunette shook her head once or twice, focusing her attention back on him. She peeked to see if Emma was still there. She was gone.“Yeah, I'm fine”, she said,“you were saying about how she is my sister?”.

“Yes. She is...well green”, they both laughed.

“Indeed she is”, Regina smiled forcefully, “we should order”.

“Yes of course”, he reached over the table touching her hand. Regina did her best not to jump, but it gave her away.

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you”.

Regina shrugged, rubbing the nape of her neck.“It's okay”.

“Alright then let's order”, he ignored the way she tensed and the way she nervously scratched the back of her neck. Robin called a waiter over that was not Ruby.

Penelope was her name. She had a notepad and a pen getting ready to write.“What can I get you today”, she beamed.

“One grilled cheese sandwich for my boy, a salad with lots of ranch dressing, and a kale salad for the lady”.

“Actually...

The waiter looked at Regina.“I would like to have my original. Caesar Salad with baked chicken on the side, and a tiny bit of dressing”.

Penelope bit her tongue from laughing when she saw how embarrassed Robin was. Regina was not going to let anyone speak for her especially when she just met this guy. He seemed only acted all high and mighty because he needs too.

“I will get that right away”.

Emma moved her hand across the paper a pencil between her fingers as she wrote. She wrote even faster until the weight of her hand pressing against the paper broke the tip of the pencil in half.

She snarled throwing the fourth pencil at the window.“Whoa there”, David walked in with more files.

“Are you serious right now”, she threw up her hands,“how much trouble can a small town of people get in”.

“You have no idea what goes on when we have our backs turned”, he set the files down with a big thud echoing.“You should take a break”, he said.

“I can't. I got to get this to Regina”

“Are you two alright?”

"What do you mean?"

"Well you two have been distant lately and Henry barely goes over to your house and also she stormed off right when you announced you were pregnant"

"You noticed"

"Yes", David smiled. A father always knows when his daughter is not herself. He also knew that Emma left to see Regina. "So what happened when you went to see her? I don't understand why she is angry".

"It's complicated", she said.

David snickered as he sat down. "Emma, I have experienced enough complications in my life. You can tell me".

"I don't think you are going to love if I do", she sounded weak almost. David got up to comfort her.

He never wanted Emma to feel unloved because that's exactly how she felt during the time when she did not know the truth.

He stood tall above her, gently pushing her head against his stomach, as he petted her hair. Emma started to feel a little better now that she has her real father to comfort her. "I think I'm in love with her dad".

David pulled back. "You are in love with Regina?".

"She doesn't love me back", Emma cried.

"oh Emma", David wrapped his arms around her letting his daughter break down on his shoulder.

Forward

Emma dragged her feet inside Regina's office. She slapped the case files a little too loud on purpose. The brunette looked up, swallowing, and thanking Emma.

"You're welcome", Emma didn't bring herself to look at her. It hurt to much and knowing Regina lied about what she saw only made it worse.

"How is everything with the baby", Regina asked concerned.

"Fine", Emma boreling said. Her whole body was pushing itself to Regina, but she had to stay still or else the atmosphere they stood on will crumble underneath their feet and if she got to close, Regina can break her heart again.

"Is there anything I can to help?"

Emma scoffed, "you help me? You sounded like yesterday you didn't want any help!"

"Emma please...I am tired of fighting and I told you I did not see anything".

"You didn't see anything!", Emma's veins popped out, every bone in her body squeezed and ripped. "Are you fucking kidding me. You and I both know you saw the truth".

Regina stayed silent. "This your kid! and...

A sharp pain hit her. "Emma", Regina ran around the desk, helping Emma to the couch. "Sh, you're okay".

The blonde clasped her hands on the brunette, holding onto her if she was a life boat. "I have to get you to the hospital".

"No Regina...

"This is no time to argue Emma"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Attempted rape

December 15, 2013

Captain Hook rubbed the back of his head with his knuckles, licking his lips, he stepped towards the savories' door.

Henry got the plates and utensils ready whistle his mom stirred in the cheese with the Marconi. He looked up as he set the plates on the table after hearing knocking.

"Wait here Henry", Emma wiped her hands on her shirt walking over to shut off Bob Marley.She did not get why someone at her apartment. Emma didn't know anybody in New York.

She hasn't gone out on a date yet because everywhere she went, she saw Regina's face.She opened the door, a shock expression painted her face. "Hook?

"Miss me?", he smirked.

Emma screamed in agony, still holding her stomach. Regina tried to keep her calm, but her hands didn't work.

She tried to hold the women and tell her it will be okay. Emma kept on thrashing, tossing her body from side to side on the hospital bed.

Soon, a doctor came in meeting a deadly Regina. "Now you show up! Help her", the brunette hissed.

"Right away ma'am", she looked to be in her twenties. She had blonde hair like Emma, but her hair was curly. She struggled with what to do and afraid to move her eyes anywhere.

"Are you even a goddamn doctor!", she screamed again causing the young girl to shake.

"Regina be nice", Emma wheezed moaning in pain.

"You're in pain Emma. We need professionals", she used her mayor voice this time which had more venom in it.

The intern nodded quickly running out the door to retrieve a professional doctor.

"Don't touch me", the blonde yelped when Regina pressed her hand flat on her back. She frowned backing away, knowing that feel hurt was the least of her worries.

"Ms. Swan ", Dr. Whale jogged in followed by a couple interns. "You may want to step outside Madame mayor".

"I am sta-

"Regina go I will be fine without", Emma said.

Regina scoffed glaring at whale. She respected Emma's wishes and walked out of course with another sassy comment, "you better not break her Frankenstein", she added.

Emma rolled her eyes sulking further into the bed, her knees-up touching her small pregnant belly. "Let's take a look at that baby", slipped his glove. He turned on the ultrasound machine, unhooking the probe, and grabbed the jell.

"Do you think you can lay on your back?", he kindly asked her. Emma gave him a half nod, pushing herself with two hands until she was in her back. She pulled up her gown her naked belly in place.

He shook the jell then flicked off the cap. "This is going to be cold", he squeezed it out circling it around her belly. Emma shivered as she found herself looking at the door.

She expected Regina to stay; she's stubborn, but she cares for Emma and that's enough for her.

"Can you get Regina please", Emma's eyes narrowed at her feet squeezing her hands into a fist. Nodded at one of the interns; it was the same young women who Regina yelled at.

Neal encountered the mistake on leaving for her to do his time and all those appointments with Henry had her feeling alone when no one was there to hold her hand.

She told herself to put her nonsense aside and pretend for one second they aren't this fucked up mess.

Regina came in minutes later. Emma could see Regina's lips itching for a small smile, so she gave her a little push, showing off her sweet gratitude.

The brunette awkwardly stood by her bedside fiddling with her fingers. Emma flexed out her hand enough to touch Regina's skin.

"I thought you didn't want me here", Regina said, frustrated.

"Did I say that?", the blonde moaned in slight pain. Her stomach went down a notch and only a little aching remained.

"You did say that", Regina amplified. She saw Emma's hand curling up her own. Her stomach flipped like a light switch.

"We were being children and you have the right to be here", Emma pronounced.

"Em-

"Yes I know you still believe this isn't your child even though I know you are lying but you are my friend and I love you no matter what".

Regina dissolved in a fit snicker. She rolled her neck a little before replying back, "you forgot one thing dear", the brunette wanted her mouth and breath against Emma's ear. "You're the child".

"I will only agree with that if you tell me you love me back", Emma's seductive gaze of dorkness got Regina confessing quickly.

"Okay I love you", gazing into each other's eyes, Regina felt herself leaning down to get the savories forbidden lips on her's. Dr.Whale interrupted in time.

"Would you guys like to see your baby?"

Emma didn't bother to remove her eyes off of Regina. "Yes", they both mouthed. Dr.Whale click clacked, pushing buttons, until the picture showed up. He turned the screen towards Emma and Regina.

"So beautiful", Regina half whispered, half out of breath. Emma's heart was exploding. This was all she wanted for now. A quiet and rememberable moment with the love of her life.

"I'm sorry would you guys like to know the sex?"

"That's up to Emma", Regina said.

"No WE want it to be surprised", Emma uttered.

Emma was speechless as she stared at the one and only infamous Captain Hook. He smeared a flirtatious grin on his lips, lifting his eyebrow up, and clenched his jaw tight. "Aren't you going to invite me in".

Emma was still in a confused state. Henry came over, his body jolting with exciting shock. "Hook? How did you get here?", he gasped in surprise.

"If you so kindly let me I would be more than happy to tell you", Hook tapped his leather boots impatiently. Henry gently shook his Mom out of her weird state.

She stepped to the side letting Hook in, as she close the door, she considered a few breathing techniques would keep from fainting.

Hook sat down at the kitchen table while Emma and Henry sat across from him. She watched him grab a fork and poke at the macaroni still in the plan. His nose scrunched up in disgust. "This is what you are feeding the boy Swan?"

The blonde gritted her teeth. "Hook how did you get here. Where is our family?".

"On my ship", he noted.

"Our family is on your ship?"

"No, that's how I got here. They are safe and sound in StoryBrooke love", Hook wiggled his fingers leaning his head left and right.

"Henry get your coat and pack your things. We are going to Storybrooke", Emma said. She wanted Henry to leave for this. He nodded, pushing out his chair, and ran to his room.

Emma clenched her jaw tight. "Listen Hook, I am not your love. I am not your anything. Now tell me how did you get here?"

"If you want information why won't you come closer", he smirked. Emma growled as she kicked him in the shin causing the table to rattle.

"Ahh damn Swan you have some fire in you", Hook rubbed his leg. Emma slammed her hand down making him flinch. "Okay savior I will tell you", he sighed, "I got a message telling me that you are the only hope and you need to get back to StoryBrooke".

"Another curse?"

Hook shook his head, "luckily I had the compass and a few magic beans for them to take"

"So you left them?"

"The hero thing wasn't working for me and I came back to save you"

"Well thanks I don't need saving", Emma got up. She risked the urge to punch Hook in his idiotic two bit face. Henry rolled his suit case out seconds later, looking at his angry Mom.

"Did something happen?"

"No, everything is okay Henry. Did you get everything", Emma pulled him in a tight hug. Henry melted in her arms. They both huffed at the fork clacking on the floor.

"Oops", Hook said.

"Get out", Emma roughly jerked him off the seat with the hold of his neck. He giggled and Emma got a sick feeling. "I guess I will meet you there", he smiled as he tried to steal a kiss.

Emma pushed him out kicking him in his genitals. "What the fuck Swan". Emma ignored him, slamming the door on his face.

Regina ended up on her couch with Robin. She left the hospital after Snow and David promised to get her home safely. She argued her side for wanting to stay and help, but Emma told her she did enough and she was amazing.

Regina felt terrible for thinking about Emma while she made out with the man who was supposed to be her true love. She did not understand why she felt bad or where this feeling is coming from.

Meanwhile, Emma was sound asleep. Henry was on his bed playing video games. David and Mary headed back to their home before telling Henry to call them if anything happens.

He checked on his mom every five minutes. When he saw the blanket fell off he placed it back on top of her and kissed her on the cheek.

Now, he was getting up for something else. Henry took caution as he saw his book open up, the pages flipped at the speed of the wind. Henry tiptoed to the other side of the room, shaking his eyes at the pages.

Emma opened her eyes half open. She squinted at Henry's small body. "Henry? What are you doing", she coughed.

"Mom you have to look at this", Henry picked up the book after it stopped. She eased herself up, rubbing her eyes. Henry walked over, plopping the book on Emma's lap.

"Oh my god", Emma rushed up, holding her pregnant belly. Henry was still worried so he held her hand.

"I have to get this to Regina", Emma gasped.

"Wait you're true love? How is that possible. You don't have the lion tattoo", Henry said.

"Maybe I do", Emma tossed the book on the bed. She looked at her right wrist, shoving the sleeve down to reveal a lion tattoo.

"That wasn't there before Ma"

Emma agreed. "Yeah it wasn't", she mouthed. "This is important Henry. I need to go and get this to Regina", Emma grabbed the book.

Henry held her hand tighter pulling her back. "What about the baby?"

"I will be fine", she assured him even more when she held him close. "Lock the doors behind you kid".

Emma dialed Regina's number over and over. She stretched her legs to get in her bug, not wasting any time to break the laws. Emma slammed her foot down on the gas pedal, the motor roared as her car fled down the road to Mifflin Street.

"Come on Regina pick up your damn phone".

The brunette moaned in pain as she tried to fight Robin's heavy body on top of her. "Robin stop please"

"You are supposed to like this Regina! I am your soul mate", he hissed, inflicting more pain on her wrist. Regina screamed, tossing and turning as she kicked her feet into the air.

"Get off of me!", she yelled loudly. She wanted the neighbors to hear her. Robin slapped her across the face, digging his fingers under her skin. He squeezed her jaw.

"Shut up you fucking whore".

"Regina are you in there", Emma banged her hands on the door. Robin wrapped his hands around her throat, looking up at the door.

"Who the hell is that", he leaned down until their nose touched.

"Emma", she said.

"Why the fuck is she here", Robin squeezed her throat.

"I don't know", she wheezed out, her breath becoming short.

"Regina please It's important", Emma banged the door again. "Okay than", they were left in silence.

Robin grinned removing his hand from her throat. "Where were we", he kissed her roughly biting her lip hard. Regina cried, tears streamed down her face, hoping Emma would save her.

"Please help me", she shouted, trying move up. The door swung open by Emma's force of light magic. She knew something was wrong if Regina did not answer.

"Emma", she smiled.

"Get the fuck off of her", Emma flicked her hands at Robin. He went flying backwards, hitting his body against the wall. Emma rushed to Regina's side, picking the fragile women up.

"I'm here baby girl", she soothed, "I'm here".

"Emma", she said again, holding her onto for dear life. She moved Regina further away from the living room.

Robin was starting to get up. He rubbed his head, "that really hurt"

"Stay the hell away from us", Emma moved Regina behind her, shielding her.

Robin took a few steps closer despite pain. "Come on Regina! Are you really going to let her come between us?"

Regina didn't answer him. "Uh", he screamed. She held onto Emma's arm gripping at her like a lifeboat. The blonde never seen Regina this scared.

"Leave her alone", Emma's voice scratched with gravel, becoming dangerous.

"What are you going to do about it blondie. Regina and I are meant to be".

Emma smirked, "you wanna bet?", she protected Regina's body with her own as Emma pushed her sleeve down, revealing the tattoo.

"I'm your true love Regina", Emma smiled.

"You're my...

Regina was left breathless. "Yes It's me baby girl. It's me", she closed the gap between them holding her women. Robin laughed in ugliness.

"Are you really going to believe her", he cackled.

Emma gritted her teeth. She waited for the right moment to take him by surprise. "I love you", Emma kissed the side of Regina's neck. She quickly lifting her hand, squeezing Robin's throat. Emma walked closer and closer towards him. She watched the man coward on his knees.

"If you ever touch Regina again. I will do more than choke the living day lights out of you...I will rip your throat".

Robin was trying to tell her something. "I'm sorry what was that".

"The wicked witch", he fought against her magic.

Emma looked back at Regina, waiting for an answer. "Regina?"

"What are you talking about?", Regina asked.

"She sent me. She wanted me to get close to you so she can steal your heart", Robin said. Emma slammed his stupid face down hard on the floor, causing his nose to gush out blood.

"Regina who is that?"

"My sister"

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It's time for the wicked witch to return and also Robin used the black hand cuff on Regina so that's why she was powerless.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina tell their family everything.

Mary stopped what she was doing with the knife and potatoes, watching Emma and Regina with Henry step into the apartment.

Her light ocean eyes fogged up narrowing them down at the two women in question.

Emma, Regina, and Henry sat down on individual stools, sighing loudly, with a dramatic nudge to the cheek.

Snow raised her eyebrow, setting the knife down slowly. She put her hands on the table, roaming her eyes over her family. "Are you guys okay?"

The blonde shifted her eyes to Regina, waiting for confirmation to tell what happened. Regina nodded a little as her hand was grabbed. Emma gave her a reassuring smile before looking back at her mother.

"Promise me you won't freak out", the blonde pleaded. She was about to tell her mother; Snow White that her used to be nemesis is her true love.

Mary tightly shook her head, "I promise".

Regina's hands were lifted towards her lover's thin pink lips. "Regina and I are together". Mary's mouth open half-way, her eyes wandered over to Henry who had a big goofy grin on his face.

She was shaken but was not sure how to respond. All she wants is for Emma to be happy no matter whom she will be with.

The expression on the pixie hair women set the mood off for the lovers as they thought the worse. She gave them shy look as she walked out of the kitchen up the stairs. Emma sighed in sadness.

Regina gripped her Emma's arm gently with a little rub. "Emma", Mary Margaret stood behind them, a pearl necklace laid flat in her hand.

Emma looked over her shoulder before twirling off the stool. She shrugged her shoulders up in a tight stance for her body, pushing her hands in her back pockets.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Even if David and I didn't get a chance to be there for you".

Regina now felt the weight of guilt hitting her. "Regina I am not saying this to blame you. We have had our differences and now we moved on. I am proud of who you became Regina and you both deserve to be happy", Mary took a long deep breath, flickering her eyelashes up and down.

"I want you to have this. It my Mother's. She said it will protect true love from any danger or harm and will wish you a great life for you and the one you are meant to be with". Emma gave her mom a watery smile, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Henry joined in along with Regina. Everyone huddled together, enjoying the lasting seconds to be what they never thought they could. Thanks to Henry, Emma has a family.

The door swung open. David stood at the doorway with two large brown bags. He laughed, "did I miss something?"

"Good you are here", everyone pulled away.

"There is something else I wanted to tell you guys but you weren't here to listen so everyone needs to sit down because what we are about to tell you...well it's better to be sitting down", Emma said.

"Ma is everything okay", Henry asked.

"Yes everything is alright. I just need you guys sitting down for this".

Emma and Regina watched them head in the living room as they sat down on the couch, awaiting Emma and Regina's news. Her love strings were pulling at her heart, clearly happy to share.

Emma was not one to keep a secret for so long. She pushed her sleeve down to show them the tattoo. "What is it", Mary wondered out loud, curiosity all over her face.

"We found out that Robin Hood isn't my true love. Emma Is", Regina gazed at Emma with adoration.

"Wait hold on", David breathed. He was trying to wrap his head around what she told them.

"Henry do you have the book?"

He ran over to his brown bag, pulling out his book. He set it on the table and flipped to the page. Henry handed Emma the book, her mouth turned into a watery smile. Regina and Emma locked their hands together.

"Here", Emma passed it forward to her parents. "We are not sure when this showed up or how I even got this tattoo, but fate Is not going to control me. I knew all along in my heart Regina Mills was the one".

The blonde was taken by surprise. Regina pulled on her jacket lapels, kissing her firmly on the lips. David blushed slightly smiling at the scene as well as Henry.

"Also there is something else which this is the sitting part", Emma said.

"While we were in neverland saving Henry", Regina smiled at her boy, "Emma and I had a moment in which isn't really appropriate discuss in front of Henry", Regina laughed lightly.

She placed her hand on Emma's belly. "I am the "father" of this baby".

Now It was time for their reaction. Mary was first, asking how it was possible.

"Emma and I's true love is strong enough to make a baby", Regina cleared her throat, "during our intimate moments. When our bodies exchange fluid, my magic goes into her and her magic goes into me. Emma is the product of true love but I have more experience with magic. I guess my magic beat out Emma's and here we are"

Zelena smirked echoing her evil laughter. She watched her mirror, tapping her finger tip on it. "Oh Regina you have no Idea what is coming".

Sorry for the short chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I think this will have more than 10 chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to meet Zelena.

Regina took one look at her boy for whom she hasn't seen in over year. She was shaken if whether or not this was real, dropping her cup of coffee. The glass shattered on the floor, catching Henry and everyone else's attention.

"Mom", Henry grinned. He slid out of the booth very eager to hug her. Regina cradled his head against her chest, tears were in her eyes, and she never wanted to let him go again.

Emma walked over than. "We need to talk".

Regina and Henry hugged for another a few seconds. She kissed him firmly on the forehead, "go sit down with your grandparents. Emma and I will be right back".

"I missed you", Henry ignored her, latching his arms around Regina.

"I missed you too". She sucked in a few deep breaths before following Emma into the back.

Regina was not expecting Emma to hug her as well. She buried her face in the crook of the brunette's neck. "I'm guessing you missed me too".

"Of course I did Regina, I never stopped thinking about you". Emma earnestly stated. She was never going to let anyone take this person standing in front of her ever again.

"How did you know to come back?"

"Hook", Emma spit out his name like it was vomit. "My mom and dad and the rest of the town don't remember the missing year. We have no idea who cast the curse".

"I do"

"You remember? How?"

"It's a long story", Regina sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big reveal has come to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina bargained in magic. Next chapter will explain.

Robin gripped the silver metal bars, shaking it as it rattled. David rolled her eyes at the forest man.

He tossed his work aside to see what he wants. "I'm trying to work in there. Can you be quiet please.", David smiled using a sweet tone.

Forest boy's vein locked and was ready to pop. His face fell into a deep look of evil. "Is there a reason why I am here... Prince", he spit.

David slipped his hands inside his pockets. "Well I do believe that trying to rape someone is against the law".

Robin laughed maniacally. David wanted nothing more than to rip his head off. He knew better not to because of his family.

David had honor to his name, and he was not about to let Robin obtain that with use useless threats of despise.

"It's not rape if Regina and I are meant to be. I should have known your little slut of a daughter would not keep her mouth shut", Robin shouted.

David lips went tight. His body reacted quickly with tensions to ring Robin's scrawny neck.

The cage rattled again once David had him up against the cage. Robin's chest was impacted tightly on the bars.

"If you ever talk about my daughter like that again, I will kill you myself. And as for Regina, you will never touch her again".

He let Robin go. "We'll see about that"

David ignored him and went back to the apartment.

Regina and Emma agreed to go back to the mansion. Emma swung her arm around her neck, bouncing slightly on the comfy bed. "Why now Emma".

"I don't know baby but...

Emma winced at the small pain. "I don't think the baby likes it when you are upset".

Regina looked at Emma. The sweetest smile Emma desperately wanted to see appread. She leaned down, kissing the blonde's belly. "I'm sorry peanut".

Regina kissed Emma on the lips. It was tiny and light but still full of meaning. "I don't understand why she wants my heart or why she hates me. I never met her before except back in the enchanted forest".

"We will figure it out together"

"Together", Regina loved saying that word. Emma smirked, now taking Regina's full red plump lips on her own.

Emma and Regina breathed in through their mouths. She pushed Emma gently on her back, straddling her hip.

Emma moaned at Regina's fingers itching at her skin. It was too gentle, to loving, that it made her skin burst into flames. Emma cupped Regina's cheek as she put her forehead on Emma's. "I love you".

Emma stayed silent for a moment. "I love you too", they gazed into each other's eyes.

"MOM", Henry shouted.

"I think he's talking to you", Emma said, getting up.

"Be right there honey", Regina shouted back. She kissed Emma again then her stomach. "Your mommies love you".

"Aren't you a big sap", Emma laughed.

"Shut up". Regina magicked a pillow in her hand, throwing at Emma's face.

"How rude. I guess you're evil after all", Emma attempted to throw the pillow back, but missed.

"Are you okay Henry", Regina opened up the fridge grabbing out a small bottle of apple juice for Henry. Regina tossed the bottle at him.

"Yes. Are you?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm fine Henry"

Henry gave her the look. It was a look when he knew there was something up and Regina tried to hide behind her large ass mom smile. "What if I fail? What if I can't defeat her".

Henry frowned. He put the bottle down on the kitchen island, moving towards to hug her. "You're the strongest person I know Mom. She has no chance".

Regina held him tightly. "You sure have been spending time with your grandma a lot lately".

"I have but I also get it from you and Emma", Henry half smiled half smirked.

Speaking of Emma. She snuck down stairs, standing on the last step. Emma tiptoed in the kitchen, joining her family.

"We raised you well", Emma said in a deep voice that made Regina and Henry burst out in laughter.

Flash Back:   
After Regina cast the curse to destroy Storybrooke, all the fairy tale characters were sent back to the enchanted forest

A form of a large purple cloud absorbed above the sky, blocking out the sun.Prince Phillip noticed it right away, springing off his horse.

"What is that?", Aurora gasped. Prince Philip looked up at the sky.

"It's magic! We have to get out of here now". He grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her away from the small palace temple.It was too late to try to escape.

They turn to run. With one final rumbling the purple clouds disappear. Both found themselves stuck down on the ground.Prince Philip got up, grabbing her hand.

Aurora massaged her temples once she regained her balance. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer him.Aurora faced the group of all the fairy tale characters. "Snow? What happened".

"We're back"

End Flash Back 

Regina leaned back in Emma's arms as they peacefully cuddled on the couch. "This is nice", Emma smiled.

"Too bad it's not going to last long", Regina frowned, a sad sigh escaping. Emma kissed the side of her head, sinking in her nose in her apple scent hair.

"You can't think like that"

Regina got up. "Why can't I? How am I supposed to defeat her. She was trained by Rumple too".

Emma raised her eyebrow. "Yeah but...

she stood up with the help of Regina. Emma's heart struck lightning with how worried Regina gets.

"You are the strongest person I know. Once Upon A Time you were the big bad evil queen and now you are Regina Mills. The mayor, the mother of our son, and the love of my life. No one can defeat or change that".

Regina's lips wobbled in a smile. She traced Emma's skin, keeping it in slow motion.

Regina was midway on planting her kiss on Emma's mouth; she screamed, falling to her knees. "Regina what is it? What's wrong?", the blonde fell to her knees.

"My heart", the brunette clutched her chest.

"What did you do?", Emma cried.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena and Robin are up to no good

Things are about to go down! There will be three battles. One with Emma and Hook vs Zelena. Two. Zelena Vs Regina on the town streets and three The final battle as Zelena tries to cast the curse to go back in time. Oh and I changed up the ingredients to the spell. sorry the mistakes!

Zelena observed her magic mirror, peering at Prince Charming to leave.

She laughed at his bravery and toughness. It made her want to vomit. Zelena washed away her body into thin smoke, emerging in front of Robin's jail cell.

Zelena faked a pout. "Did the little bitty prince hurt you", she smacked her lips.

Robin gripped on the jail cell, shaking it violently. "Get me out of here now".

Zelena shook her head swaying her pointer finger left and right. "I don't think so. You failed to get me what I want".

He cocked his head, "then maybe you chose the wrong person for that memory potion you gave me back in the enchanted forest".

She stared at him for a long while. Robin almost fell out when she opened the gate. Robin was not sure what to do, so he slowly came out.

"I wanted a heart! Regina's heart and if you can't do that than you are no use to me", she pulled back her arm, awaiting to push it into his chest.

Forest man shrunk with fear. "Wait, wait, wait! I have an idea. I can get you your heart".

Zelena chuckled, "can you? Because you seem to have failed the first time", she clenched her hand.

"I would have gotten it if that dumb blonde wasn't in the way", he reasoned.

Zelena's face shifted to disgust. Killing their precious savior was on her to do list. "Well than, I guess killing a savior is on my to do list but you still haven't told me how...

She stepped closer to him, laying her palm of her hand flat on his chest. "A shape shiftier spell. No one would expect a thing".

"Maybe but it won't last long. They will be on to you once they know you are not really Emma Swan".

Robin smirked, "I know what I am doing. So are you still going to rip my heart out".

Zelena slid her fingers across his chest as if she was considering it. "I will have a potion brewing in a few moments but I do need a favor", she slipped off her green silk gloves, "considering if you don't fail".

"What is it?"

"I need Killian Jones", she waved a small vial of potion, "when you see him with his tin can, pour this in when he is not looking"

Zelena passed it towards him. "What does it do?"

"It will curse his lips to take the saviors magic away and it will also knock him out. Its enough time to rip his heart out. I need him with Emma".

Robin's face turned confused. "How would that be of any use? Emma wouldn't kiss Killian in a lifetime".

"She will because we are about to go to battle. Regina had a heart attack, so she is in the hospital. I will get that potion you want and once I do, I will be waiting in the fields for the real savior. That is when you will come in", Zelena snarled at him, tightening her jaw. "Don't screw it up".

He bowed. "Of course your Majesty".

David and Mary Margaret watched Emma kiss Regina on the forehead. Whispering a few things before she headed out.

"How is she", Mary questioned.

Emma checked on her sleeping girlfriend. "I think she will be okay".

David rubbed his wife's back soothingly. Both of them very concerned for the former evil queen. "Dr. Whale will Regina be okay?".

He gently nodded. "You brought her just in time. If It was any longer than her heart would have given out. She's lucky".

Emma pressed her back on the window, her knees trembled violently feeling like she was going to fall. She drew in thick shallow breaths in and out.

"Emma hey it's okay. Regina is fine", Mary Margaret soothed.

Emma hiccuped, smoothing her hand over her red face. "I know, but she could have died...

"But she didn't", David said.

She sadly nodded. It was not like Regina to have a heart attack out of nowhere, Emma thought to herself. Whatever it was; David and Mary Margaret didn't know either.

Robin adjusted his strap tightened on his chest as he walked up the ramp. He saw the one and only Captain Hook sipping on his tin can filled with rum as usual.

"Why are you a board my ship", Hook's back was faced towards Robin. The floorboards being forced down with his feet gave him away.

"I just thought you could use the company", he walked up to the edge.

"Ah, well I am fine without. I only need the seas to look at and my ship".

Robin nodded. "Well the forest is better. Although, doesn't a woman named Emma Swan invade her mind".

Hook laughed. "You know nothing about my desires for Emma, and she's with the queen now", he took another sip of his rum.

"Don't you mean the evil queen?".

Hook gave him a look that could kill. His eyeliner seemed to go darker and his eyes was beating black.

"Do you want something forest boy because as I said I do not require your bloody company", he spit.

"Of course", Robin said. He squeezed the bottle in his jacket pocket; thinking what good distraction will get him to turn around. He looked around the ship worth getting the Captain's attention.

Robin took a gander at a small anchor. He quickly reached for it, using all his muscles and strength to list the small metal rod pass his knees.

He forced it over the ship as it crashed into the water with a big splash.

Luckily Hook was too busy looking out into sea to notice what Robin had down until now.

"What was that?", Hook said. He looked back at Robin who shrugged.

"Wait. I think I saw something swimming in the water", Robin pointed. Hook stared at where he was pointing.

"I don't see anything mate"

"If you go get your scope or what ever device you push your eyeball too"

Hook sighed frustrated, leaving his bottle of Rum on the ledge. Robin quickly popped the cork up sprinkling the liquid into the bottle.

Hook came back with his golden telescope. "Well it was nice seeing you again", Robin smacked his arms.

Hook peaked through the eye glass. "Don't touch me".

Forest boy retracted his hands to himself. "I guess I will be on my way", he slowly walked towards the entrance.

He hoped his slow motions will get Hook to drink his rum.

With his back to Hook's back. He grinned strongly once he heard a strong thud with a body and wood meeting.

He never ripped out a heart before but the villains made it seem so easy. Well now he is one of them. Robin cracked his fingers and cracked his neck. "Here goes nothing".

Robin knelt to his knees. He felt his pulse go rampant in the heat of the moment. He squeezed his hands tightly as his veins revealed blood coursing through them.

"I'm sorry mate", he bent his elbow, his own heart beat was bleeding through his ears, and he could not hear a thing.

Robin forced his hand with all of his might inside Hook's chest. He squeezed his heart, feeling the wet bloody organ on his own skin. Robin pulled it out.

He cradled his heart. "Go to the hospital and help Emma Swan with battling the wicked witch. Tell them you saw her wandering about in the corner of the forest where the huckleberry plants are", he whispered to it. He pushed his heart back into him.

"You did well", Zelena smiled spooking behind forest boy. She had a small bottle filled with blue essence. "Here is your shape shifter spell".

Robin bowed his curtsey to the witch thanking her for the potion. Zelena did not breathe another word and vanished herself away. He too quickly got off the ship and headed to the hospital.

Emma placed a tender kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. She didn't want to look away at Regina's sleeping form. Emma pushed a few loose strands out of the brunette's, petting her soft delicate cheek.

She could not help too get onto the bed. Emma held her pregnant stomach as she quietly sat on the bed, laying her back down, and swung her legs on the bed.

No hospital bed was big enough to fit two people. Emma scooted over and was careful not to disturb Regina's beauty sleep. She was very much a heavy sleeper.

She put one arm around Regina abdomen and the other out. She laid her side of her face on the side of Regina's head. Emma closed her eyes and for one long relaxing second she was hoping to spare...

"Swan? I know where the witch is", Hook said.

What the fuck is he doing here, Emma thought. "I will be right back baby".

Robin hid behind a cart. "Show time", he smirked. He tossed the liquid down his throat, the work of magic took its toll, shimmering his body into Emma's.

The fake Emma Swan smiled wide.

Part 2 will be coming soon! (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is forced to team up with Hook.

There is a change of plans for the battles. I don't know if it's going to happen. You guys just have to see how this story ends. (:

Emma crossed her arms. "Okay first off how do you even know about the witch and second who the hell do you think you are showing up here?"

Hook shifted slightly, throwing up his hands to defend himself. David approached behind Emma, staring him down. "Everyone in town has been talking about her and I may be a pirate, but I have also changed".

Emma smacked her forehead and gave it a scratch, laughing loudly. "Change uh? that's funny".

"It's bloody true", hook screamed.

This time Emma slapped his arm. "Keep your voice down", she looked through the window. Regina was sound asleep and Emma was distracted as she found herself smiling like a little girl.

She snapped out of it. "If you know where she is than take me to her".

"That's what I came here in the first place", Hook whimpered unsatisfied.

Emma tilted her head on the side glaring him down. Hook simply ignored her killer look and stepped aside. "Shall we?

"If this is some kind of trap. You're dead pirate", the blonde grabbed his black lapels, pulling him up. "You got that?".

"Crystal clear love", Hook cried. Emma threw him back in a very rough way. She looked back at her father.

"Keep an eye on her will ya?"

"We will", David smiled, "and Hook"

Hook looked at him. "My daughter better be one piece when you guys get back or you and I will have a serious problem".

"I wouldn't dream of having your precious princess hurt", Hook smiled slavishly. He was trying to be cute.

Emma grabbed his arm, squeezing it tight, and shoved him down the hall. She gave one last glance to her father before she was out of sight around the corner.

"Where did she go"

"The witch", David replied back.

Mary opened her mouth for a lecture. She was shut up by her husbands lips. "I know what you are thinking. Our daughter will be okay", he reassured her with confidence.

Meanwhile Regina rested her tired eyes and body, falling deeply into her dreams that she thought was real.

Regina's dream

A very old Emma walked on step at a time, using her walker to balance. She took her time to sit down at the dinner table. "Come on you slow poke", Regina's waggly old voice sapped through the Emma's old ears.

Emma looked at her. "What did you say", she leaned.

"I said you are a slow poke", Regina hollered.

Still she could not hear. Regina tapped on her ear. "Turn on your hearing aid idiot".

"What", Emma yelled a little louder than she needed to. Regina groaned grabbing her walker as she moved around the table.

Regina's gentle brown eyes gazed deeply into Emma's heart. She licked her bottom lip, pressing her finger behind her wife's ear.

"I said you are an idiot and I love you", old Regina grinned.

"I love you too"

Regina gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Emma snacked her arm grabbing onto Regina's ass. "You're 76 years old and you still look sexy".

"I'm 70 jackass", Regina hit her on the arm but did not use the strength she had when she was younger.

End Dream

Emma shot daggers behind Killian's back. She didn't like me at all and never got a good vibe from him from the day they met.

She was glad not to be blind before he lured into one of his games. Emma knew he only came to Neverland to win her over.

Hook didn't give a damn about saving Henry.

"Tell me pirate", Emma said crossing her arms. She had on serious face on as Hook sighed, swirling around for a face to face.

He popped his eyebrow up and wiggled them. "Yes my lady?"

"I am not your lady and none of this makes sense. How did you know to come here? How do you know who we are dealing with?"

Hook scoffed, smirking widely. "Hello pirate! I know everything".

"Sure ya do pirate", Emma spit.

Hook exhaled out his frustration into the air. He smacked the rose bushes away from his face with his hook, a branch almost whammed in her face.

"Asshole", Emma mumbled to herself

They climbed up a steep hill to see a shed with brown paint and wood chipped off. Emma saw a metallic well with bricks holding it in place and filled up with water.

"You sure this is the place?"

"Aye"

The blonde rolled her eyes, lifting her shoulders up and down. She hooked her thumb inside her pockets. "Maybe you got the wrong place".

Hook shook his head. "No I didn't. This is the place", he pointed at the ground.

"If this is the place than where is sh...

"I'm right here", Zelena interrupted.

Hook smiled. "Told you".

"Shut up", Emma hissed. She looked at Zelena remaining to not show her any signs of weakness. She opened up both her hands, encouraging herself to feel the magic.

"Shouldn't you be resting? Isn't it bad for the baby?", Zelena mocked.

"Isn't it bad for a witch to be near water? or should I say the wicked bitch", Emma growled.

The wicked witch laughed as her stomach muscles tightened. "Oh savior you can do better than that. So hit me with your best shot", she opened her arms wide like she was flying.

"Gladly", Emma blasted her away with light magic. It forced its way into Zelena and knocked her a couple yards from where she was standing. It didn't take to long for the witch to recover.

"Is that the best you got savior! I have seen rats you can do better than you".

Emma's face turned red. She felt so much anger and hate in her body and all she could do is scream. "I'm going to kill you", she shouted. It was a promise.

"You don't have in you but if you are really a hero than save Hook", Zelena smirked. She waved her finger at him, causing him to go flying into the well.

Hook thrashed and pounded his hands into the water, struggling to breathe. "Damn it", Emma whispered. She ran as fast as she could grabbing a hold of him.

"Let this be lesson savior"

Emma held her jaw. "You come after me and I come after this town. One by one and it will be all your fault", than she vanished letting Emma pull hook out.

"Hook come on wake up", she shook him. Emma closed her eyes, taking a long deep breath. She was trying not to gag in order to use mouth to mouth on him.

"You dick", Emma sighed, putting her lips onto his. A green glow showed. She became more out of breath using her strength to push on Killian's chest.

"Come on you bastard", Emma yelled. Killian opened his eyes coughing up water from his lungs.

He touched his lips. "Oh no"

Emma followed by Hook rushed in the hospital. "How is she?"

David and Mary gave her a confused expression. "I-I thought you already returned", Mary's voice was shaken up.

"I just got here", Emma said. She ran over at Regina's room, twisting the knob, and opened the door. Her eyes went wide.

"Where is she?", Emma shouted.

"We thought it was you Em", David sadly said.

"That sun of a bitch. I'm going to rip his and her's heart out and crush it", Emma grabbed a flower pot that she brought for Regina and threw it against the wall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is tortured.

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I could not have done this without bxbeshannon from Instagram. She helped me with most of this chapter so for sure the credit goes to her.

Regina moaned in agony, the dryness in her throat making her uncomfortable, and her body telling her

To wake up. She could barley see with her heavy eyelids closing and opening. She shut her eyes tight, squeezing her face, than opened them back.

"Emma? Henry?", she could't even speak.

It was until she tried to get up off the hard cold chipped wood floor. Her left hand were in chains which was attached to a plate screwed in.

Regina immidetly without hesitation roamed her right hand over, trying to break the hold

With her magic. "Dammit, she whispered once she saw the black handcuff on wrist.

She yanked her foot as the chains rattled. Screaming in frustration, Regina felt herself getting weak.

A silent creaking came about. The sound of a door opening. She got up sitting as tall as she possibly could.

Regina didn't want to show weakness. Not ever.

The floor boards squeaking with each large step towards the queen. Regina thought there were going to break.

It was to dark for her to see who was there, but she didn't want to ask or else she would

Sound scared.

The figure emerged from the shadows, revealing itself to her. "Emma but why?", she tried to sound tough but her voice came off panicky.

"Oh no I'm not Emma", fake Emma moved his right hand that was settled behind his back.

He took a small gulp from a tiny bottle. A ripple of air covered his body, turning him back into his actual form.

"You son of a bitch!", Regina barked. She forgot she was tied down and lunged forward only to be pulled back.

"Emma is not here to save you now", he smiled wide.

"She will find me, and then she will kick your ass", Regina cried out in a high pitch. She coughed an ugly one, rubbing her fingers against her throat.

Robin sunk down to her height. She was too weak to stop him from touching her. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "If she did really love you than why isn't she here yet?".

The queen didn't answer him. She couldn't even look at him as she slowly faded away, darkness clouded in her eyes, and everything went black.

"Now the real fun can began", Robin grinned.

Where is she? Regina has been missing for a few hours now and Emma started to get anxious. She can't stay still and was constantly fidgeting.

"Emma what's wrong?" her mum asked after she sat down on the stool.

"Nothing", Emma said getting back up

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour", Emma exclaimed rushing to the door.

"Where you go em", David asked and Emma didn't really have an answer"

"I'm going to have a look at the mines", Emma said with a half lie and half-truth. She wanted to find Regina.

"You're going to try to find Regina aren't you", Mary Margret said accusingly.

"Yes but I'll be fine", Emma said.

Her parents looked at her in question. "I'll be fine I promise", Emma said with more force. She needed to find her and all I know is that magic was involved and Zelena was behind it.

Time skip*

After Emma reached the mines, she began to feel uneasy. She stepped into the mines and started looking for a sign that her love could maybe be here.

She walked around, looking at the familiar rocks. After what felt like hours from walking.

Emma was beginning to lose strength. She came to a stop and sat down on the tracks.

She looked around at where she was sitting. It was where Regina and her used magic together to stop the deactivation device to save Storybrooke.

-Flash Back-

David, Mary, Emma, and Henry all huddled close together while Regina stood there all alone, looking at Henry with so much love. Henry pulled away as he came over to Regina's side.

"I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this". Her son had tears in his eyes, wrapping his arms around her frame. "I'm just not", she sobbed.

Emma felt horrible. She couldn't let it end this way. That was when she had the idea. "You may not be strong enough", she took a breath.

"But maybe we are", Emma was bringing back hope to Regina's pale skin and red eyes. Henry ran over to his grandparents.

Removing them self from the danger as they far corner behind Emma. She gazed at her with faith and love. Emma levitated her hands over the diamond.

The tears she could not hide came to surface. Regina smiled at her, only to assure her everything will be okay. Knowing if it didn't work.

They will die along with Storybrooke. It was when Emma reliezed no matter what. She would do anything to help her through anything and everything.

Regina felt alone. The words coming out of Zelena's mouth have been tormenting her for hours. Regina heard her heels clicking down the stairs to where she locked her up.

“Hello sister”, she said as though the very word was poison on her tongue. Regina sighed, wanting to rip out her tongue.

“What do you want now Zelena”, she asked with a very dry monotone voice she could muster.

“What I want dear sister is to have what you have. WHAT YOU HAVE ALWAYS HAD BUT NEVER ONCE DESERVED", she screamed the last part like it was mandatory.

Regina saw her stalking forward with an evil grin and murderous eyes. Regina yanked at the chains; she knew what she was going to do.

Zelena’s hand lunged forward and impaled her chest. Regina groaned in pain as she searched for the one thing she always wanted.

She just didn’t have it this time. Regina spit out a cold laugh. Zelena deathly glared at Regina whilst removing her hand from her half sister’s chest.

"Where is it?”, Zelena sneered.

“One thing our Mother taught me; never bring your heart to a witch fight. Something you know if she hadn’t abandon you”, that wasn't entirely true. Regina didn't know she was going to kidnap her but it's one way to rule her up

“Robin", Zelena squeezed her hips awaiting Robin’s arrival. He came running up to intend to his master’s command. “I am getting nowhere with this rat”, she spit. “Do what you wish to do”, Zelena smirked.

Robin rubbed his hands together. “Finally. This is going to be so much fun”.

“Take her to the room”, with a wave her hands; Zelena set her free. Only to be grabbed by Robin’s disgusting man hands.

She knew where exactly they were taking her. Regina panicked, trying to get away, but nothing would work. She was nothing without her magic. “Let go of me”, she cried in desperation.

Regina’s eyes rolled in the back of her head. She was strapped onto the electric bed. She came conscious again, pressing her wrist against the tight leather straps.

Regina shivered as she felt two cold plates pressed on either side of her head. Zelena gave Robin the signal. He turned on the machines.

“Tell me where your heart is and this could all be over”, Zelena said in the most innocent tone Regina has heard today.

“Go to hell”, she said.

“Do it now”, Zelena snarled. She wanted to end Regina’s miserable life right here. She promised herself that she will get everything.

When Robin pushed the button, unbelievable pain unwashed. Regina felt paralyzed in her own body and the process kept on repeating when she came back to reality.

“Where is it Regina! Where is your heart”, Robin yelled over the static.

“I'll never tell you", she mumbled, barely audible.

He sighed, “okay guess we going for another round ". Regina saw him crank up the voltage to nearly full power. If she thought the last ones hurt; she is in for a treat.

“Ahhhh”.

Imagine Regina screaming when Greg was torturing her. Oh how much I wanted to rip out Greg’s heart and crush it. Worst thing to ever happen to season 2. Am I right? Greg and Tamara were so boring. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. (: Sorry the mistakes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds Regina but it comes at a cost. Meanwhile Henry is kidnapped by Robin

Emma got back home after finding out Regina was being kept. All she needed was to lead her straight to her. "Mary Margaret? David?", she yelled desperately. A few seconds later they came down the steep stairs.

"I know where Regina is", she said.

"That's great Emma, let's go and get her", her father said looking at his wife.

"It's not that easy. I need to use magic to locate her properly", she explained, moving her hands around.

"Oh please do not tell me what I think you're going to tell me", Mary Margaret whined bending her neck like a child.

"Yes we have to see ", Emma sounded unsure when she said it. was a tricky man and she has to be prepared to pay whatever price he desires. It didn't matter though. As long as Regina is safe and sound.

"Emma we all know that Gold cannot be trusted we cannot go to him Emma", David sternly said to sound calm around me

"Don't you think I know he can't be trusted, but I don't have any other choice now do I", her voice rose to the high peek.

"Emma", Mary said, walking towards Emma, carefully and grabbing her arms. She yanked her arms away when Emma took a step back.

"We have to consider all of our options", she softly said.

"She may not have time left for us to consider every option mom", Emma shouted. Boiling rage melting into her bones; It filled the walls and shook the ground. Henry stomped down the stairs, oblivious to what was going on until he heard his mom.

"Stop it! Just stop it. This isn't going to help me find my mom", Henry stood in the middle of the heros. "We are going to see and that's it. He is the best chance we have right now. We are going to find my Mom".

Emma looked between her Mother and Father. Mary sighed with an okay including her father. The blonde pulled Henry in a hug, cradling his head. "We are going to find her Henry. I promise".

Regina opened her eyes to the darkness. Nothing but darkness and the loss of hope and faith in this dead room. She was too weak to move, to weak to breathe. She wasn't sure if she was crying or not. All she wanted to do is to fight to get back to Emma and Henry. Back to her unborn child.

Regina twisted her head over. She squinted at the dirty tainted window, seeing two figures. She wasn't sure what was going on. Regina felt herself closing her eyes and the darkness is the last thing she saw.

Zelena drops a bottle in Robin's palm. "Use this to kidnap the boy. All you need to do is sprinkle it on him and he will be paralyzed".

He squeezed the bottle flexing out his veins. "Why do you need the boy?".

"For leverage darling. Now go be a good boy and fetch", Zelena smiled wickedly. "I'll deal with my sister".

Robin pulled out the other potion to make himself look like Emma. He devoured the last drops, his body shrinking and his muscles turned into women. "Now the real fun can began", Emma smirked.

Emma burst through the doors of Gold's shop and saw him standing there unamused with her actions. "You do know how to read don't you ", he said sarcastically

"I don't care. I'm in a hurry", she replied annoyed

"Ah, yes the Regina problem" he said whistling, rolling his eyes, Emma's blood boiled.

"Yes Gold the Regina problem", she replied with anger. Geez I really am hormonal she thought.

"Well I guess you need something or else you wouldn't be here would you Miss Swan", he smirked.

"No Gold I just wanted to see you and talk about rainbows and unicorns. Yes I am here for something and that thing is magic", Emma said as she glared at him.

did his famous giggle, "so the savior is having trouble with magic", he smiled.

"No the 'saviour' will still kick your ass if you don't help" she said through gritted teeth

"What do you need swan", he said.

"I need a powerful locator spell to track Regina. I know where she is, but I don't want to waste time searching the whole house", she softly said.

"Okay Swan but I want something in return"

"And that is?", she asked.

"I'll let you know when the time comes swan", he said.

Emma sighed and he walked to the back of the shop as she followed. She was not going to enjoy this.

Zelena grinned from ear to ear watching Regina struggle. She leaned back onto the wall, crossing her arms, and closed her eyes. "This could all be over sis if you tell me where your heart is".

Regina forced out a painful chuckle. "You would like that wouldn't you, sis", she hissed. She wasn't one to give up a fight.

The red head pushed herself up stomping over to the brunette. Zelena came above her, slipping her hand onto the mat. "There is nothing I would like more than too take everything away from you and I will. I rest assure you I will and you will watch with your own eyes", she beamed at Regina's wide and scared eyes.

"Pay attention sis. This is how you take away a happy ending", she smacked the red button. Regina was too tired to scream. She just shut her eyes and hoped she will wake up to Emma holding her in their warm bed.

"You got everything I deserved! You get every advantage for happiness and you don't even take it. I'm going to take all from you!"

Emma closed her eyes, inhaling the fresh air once she stepped out of Gold's shop. She murmured a small prayer. She shrugged her frustration off and thought what she can use to locate Regina. A light kick hit her rib. Emma laughed and placed her hand on her pregnant belly, holding her stomach with gentleness. "You are such a genius little monkey", she smiled.

Popping off the cork, Emma tilted the small glass onto her unborn child. She sighed wondering if it worked or not. As Emma was about to turn to go back, the force of magic began to pull her in a different direction.

"Emma", Mary Margaret and David said. They ran after her in the middle of the road. "Why are you moving like that", Mary asked.

"I poured it over my stomach. If Regina and I made this baby together than they are connected".

"Emma we don't know what will happen. What if she sets up a trap".

"I can handle traps"

"So can we. We got your back Em", David patted his daughter's shoulder half walking and half jogging.

Henry slipped his hand under his brunette head staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts were riling up. He trusted his birth mom to find his other mother. Henry has faith and belief for there true love. Henry creased his forehead painting confusion on his expression. He got up quickly, running down the stairs with his bare feet.

He opened the door. "Mom? Wait what are you doing here? Where's Mom?", he panicked.

"Relax...everything is fine", the blonde rolled her eyes. She slapped his arm as she passed him. Henry could feel something wasn't right.

"Mom where is mom"

"Jeez kid that's kind of confusing. Just call me Emma".

Henry crossed his scrawny arms over his chest. He eyed his so called birth mom, checking out her clothes. It was nothing like the clothes she is used to wearing. "Okay Emma...I need to go to the bathroom". Henry zoomed fast back to his room. He grabbed his phone to call the real Emma.

"Mom where are you", he asked.

"I'm on my way to find Regina. I'm kind of busy being pulled against my own will cause of the locator spell. We are bringing her home. Is everything okay?"

"Mo-m so-m...e...o", Henry's words broke up. Emma tried to make up it up, holding her ear.

"Honey I can't hear you. I will call you soon", the line disconnected.

"No don't...hang up". He pushed his hair back in frustration. He tensed at the splinters of the wood squeaking behind him.

"You are very smart", fake Emma smirked.

Henry turned around. "I know my Mom wouldn't wear something that tragic", he smirked.

"You are a tough little shit...well too bad you are all talk". He was too fast as he made his move. The next thing Henry knew was losing his conscious.

Regina", Emma shouted as she found Zelena's house. Her parents were close behind her once she made it to the door, Emma wasted no time banging her fist on the door. She became impatient after the wicked witch did not answer. She stepped back and used her strength to break down the door. Once she was inside, she looked around the small house, considering her well being with caution.

"You're not that good at sneaking around love", Emma heard the sickenly sweet voice further inside. She found her way to the small ass kitchen. The red head sipped her tea moaning in pleasure. "Would you like some tea", she grinned. Emma glared at her. "Well it is pleasure to meet you...it's delightful you invited the whole family along".

Mary and David came right on time. Zelena started to get up from her seat. David gripped his gun handle, ready to pull it out. "No need for that charming. In fact there is no need for either of you", she flicked wrist at Emma's parents, bashing them outside.

"What did you do to them", Emma yelled.

"Relax sweetie...I haven't done anything", Zelena licked her lips. "Yet. Now let's get down to business Emma. I can only guess you're here for my lovely sister".

Emma opened her mouth to speak but found herself closing it. "Of course I am always one for a deal like that dear old rat. So I am willing to make you a deal and you can leave here still alive with that little heart still beating", after knowing there will be no mention of Regina coming back with her. The deal was off the table.

"And leave without Regina? You're crazier than we thought"'

Zelena fake pouted, pushing her hand into the air. Emma hissed once she fell into her seat not being able to move. Her magic was to strong for her too fight. "Let me go you bitch"

"Where are your manners savior", a small poof of smoke twirling on the palm of her hand until it revealed to be a liquid vile of potion. "No be a dear and open that mouth for me", Zelena forced Emma's head back. The blonde was in no position to open her mouth. She bit the inside of her cheek doing the best she can to keep her mouth shut.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way", she squeezing Emma's nose, causing her to gasp. She took advantage of that and shoved the liquid in her mouth. Emma coughed feeling her throat and nose burn up. "Now you will feel what she feels. Isn't that romantic", Zelena said snapping her fingers. She was gone.

Yes I am back! I would like to thank my partner in crime for helping me out. Enjoy people!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina are held captive by Zelena.

Chapter 15  
Emma grunted as rubbed her skin against the ropes that bound her hands together. She whimpered afraid the pain Regina is feeling will hurt their baby. She wanted to reach inside the wicked witches chest and crush her heart until it popped and her thick warm blood covered her entire hand. Oh god she needed to save Regina. 

“I do find it very enjoyable seeing you in pain savior.” 

The chair shook just slightly before Emma looked up at her. Those light green eyes turned into a tragic pitch black color.

Zelena snatched Emma’s face, puncturing her fingers into her cheekbones, “you should definitely control those anger issues savior. It doesn’t fit the whole savior outlook”

Emma spat repulsively in her dysfunctional psychotic face, everything her body screaming to kill her. Zelena reeled back in surprise wiping the savior’s spit off. 

“That was unsanity dear. Didn’t your hypocrite of a mother teach you any manners.”

A mischievous smirk painted the blonde’s lips. “Oh she did.”

Zelena tisked waving her fingers through the air. A puff of green smoke unswallowed a small glass bowl. She brought up to Emma’s face and seeing how the savior just broke right there she knew she was winning. Everything she has ever wanted is coming true. 

“Not so tough now savior,” she sighed, “don’t worry you two will be together soon...in death at least.”

“What makes you think you’re going to win.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “luck and power is all I need to win.” 

Emma’s nose flared her upper lip sticking up. She was never up to killing the people her boss hired her to find and bring in even if they wanted to fight dirty, but it was different this time. She’s not alone anymore and if someone is threatening her family or the love of her life, she will do whatever it takes to bring them down. Even if it means taking their life.

“I am going to kill you. Do you hear me. I am going to kill you you fucking bitch.” 

“Have fun savior.” Zelena disappeared. 

The wicked witch leaned over a weak and feeble minded Regina. “You should really teach your girlfriend how to talk to a human being.”

Regina swallowed what was left she had of her saliva down her dry throat. “You think you’re a human being. That is very, very, very funny. I cannot believe…” a horse chuckle broke out, “oh my god you think you are a human being,” her laughs got louder and louder. 

“Oh god Zelena don’t make me laugh.”

“Keep laughing, but when you are dead you won’t be laughing so much.”

“You must have gotten that backwards you psychotic bitch because Emma will defeat you. Good always win.”

“If good always win than why am I still here and getting everything I want. Besides Emma won’t be going much of anything.”

Regina’s body jumped fearing the worst. God she hoped Emma was okay. She felt so weak just laying her unable to do anything. “What the hell did you do.”

“Oh nothing but when I start up this machine it will keep going and going until your guys’ body go numb. You would be a vegetable. It is quite an upgrade for you. The evil queen to well nothing.”

“What do you mean us. What did you do.”

Zelena smiled, “she wasn’t corporate when I asked her to drink the potion so I shoved it down her throat. She will feel everything you will feel.”

The brunette’s expression dropped in defeat. She was going to kill the best thing that has ever happen to her. She was getting her life on track and now it’s falling apart. “You can’t please Zelena...please she’s pregnant. You are going to kill a child to get what you want?

“I will do whatever it takes.”

She walked over to the machine. She bounced between her sister’s depressing state which made her vomit. Zelena hated weakness as much as Regina did. “I’m sorry it had to come to this Regina. Someday you will understand why I had to do it. Oh wait you’ll be dead.” 

Zelena’s hand were inches away from pushing a button than the doors busted open, breaking off the hinges. “Wait stop don’t do it.”


End file.
